


Truth Or Dare

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bungalow, Fab 5, Love, M/M, Truth and Dare, Truth or Dare, Yaaaay, boys, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play truth and dare whilst on break from tour; alcohol and fondness flowing freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

“Harry?” 

“Yes, Louis?”

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Have you ever skinny dipped in a public pool?”

“No.”

“Liar. You did right after we got out of X Factor.” 

Harry crossed his ankles. 

“Louis.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“Um… Post a tweet saying you’re gay.”

Louis typed on his phone, giving a shrug. 

“Done. Alright, Styles, your go. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Flash the neighbours.”

“Pass.”

“Fine, strip for Niall.”

Niall looked up.

“What?”

“Nothing, Niall.”

Louis snorted a laugh. 

“I’m not doing either of those.”

“Do it or I win.”

“Pick something else.”

“There is nothing else.”

“There has to be!” 

“There isn’t!”

“Fine.”

Harry huffed, stripping off his clothes. 

“Oi, Oi, sexy.”

“Shut it, Zayn.”

Harry growled, approaching the window where the neighbour was washing his car. 

Louis burst into hysterical laughter when the neighbour dropped his bucket. 

“Did you see his face?”

“I hate you.”

Harry pulled on his clothes. 

“No you don’t, Haz.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you love me.”

“Not right now.”

Harry mumbled. 

“So you did before?”

“What… I… No!”

“But you just said…”

“Des it matter what I said?”

Louis sighed. 

“Fine. Whatever. Sorry.”

Harry said nothing in reply, just sat down again. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss someone in this room. Properly.”

Louis looked around at the four boys in the room. 

“What?”

“You heard.”

Without a second more hesitation, Louis crawled over to Harry, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Harry responded. 

Louis pulled back and Harry just grinned. 

“There. Happy? Your go. Truth or truth?”

“Wait what? I didn’t—”

“Why’d you ask me to kiss someone?”

“Because… Because I wanted to see who you’d pick…?”

Louis just clicked his tongue. 

“Why’d you chose me?”

Harry sniped in return, embarrassed. 

“You didn’t ask truth or—”

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

“Don’t mess me, Lou. Why me?”

The other three boys shifted around uncomfortably. 

“Because it’s you.”

“What does that mean?”

Harry and Louis were growing frustrated.

“It means I’m god damn well glad you asked me to kiss someone because I’ve wanted to kiss you since forever!”

Louis exploded and Harry stared. 

“Because I love you…”

Louis prompted. 

Harry still said nothing. 

“Like more than friends…”

“Like…”

“I’m in love with you.”

Both boys spoke together, blue snapping to green and neither of them doubted that this was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
